


Daddy's Little Girl

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morgan is fed up with her dad, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, teen morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Teenage Morgan gets her period for the first time. Tony, naturally, freaks out at first and rushes her to the doorstep of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Doctor Strange would surely know what to do with that magic of his and medical knowledge. Right?





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know how people will react to this one. I just want to say there is nothing, like, gross or anything. Just a poor teen girl dealing with her confused and panicking dad because she's having her first menstrual cycle.
> 
> Poor Tony.

Tony and Morgan were sitting on the plush couch, bowl of popcorn between them as they watched some horrible movie recommended by Quill. He should have known taking recommendations from a guy who thought _Flash Gordon_ was a compliment. Regardless, it was nice hanging out with Morgan.

Ever since she passed ten years old, she wanted fewer hugs and kisses and spent more time with her friends and various members of the Avengers instead of him. He mourned the little girl he'd lost, but he was so proud of the intelligent and powerful woman she was becoming, even so young. She was so much like her mother and knew Pepper would have been proud of her.

“I'm gonna get a Pepsi. You want anything, daddy?” He snatched a handful of popcorn and smiled up at her.

“If you don't mind. Sweet tea, please.” While she disappeared into the kitchen, he stuffed the popcorn into his mouth. He turned to check if they needed more popcorn and something on the couch caught his eye. A stain. A big _red_ stain. Something suspiciously blood-like that wasn't there before. His heart jumped into his throat and his stomach twisted into knots.

He leaped up from the couch, popcorn flying everywhere, and stumbled into the kitchen, already calling a car. His mind was racing, the thoughts whipping past too quickly for him to catch.

Dad, I think we need more swee-” He scooped her into his arms (aided by his suit, of course) and hurried down to the car, wishing for the first time he could teleport instead of having to drive. She squealed in his ear and held onto him with wide eyes.

“What are you doing??” He gently set her into the seat, careful not to jostle her too much, and waved Happy off when he tried to jump in the front seat. She didn't seem like she was in pain, but she was also a Stark; they didn't like to show pain or weakness.

“I got this one, Happy! Can you and FRIDAY take care of the mess please?” He didn't wait for a reply, tearing the car out of the garage and into the night.

“Dad, what are- where are we going? Why do you look so freaked out?” He practiced the breathing techniques Bruce showed him, trying to calm his pounding panic. His baby would be fine. He knew a doctor. An _excellent_ doctor, actually, who knew them well and didn't need any introduction. He was one of the best in his field at one time and, while retired, he was still incredibly knowledgeable in the medical field. 

Plus, he had magic and tea. The latter would do wonders for Tony's nerves.

He didn't start to relax until he was inside the sanctum, Wong leading them to wherever their doctor friend was. Probably buried in books. He knew Wong could easily just teleport them there, but Tony made it clear from day one that he didn't like that. He wasn't a fan of magic. The doctor was the exception.

“Stephen, you have company. Apparently, it's an emergency.” Tony rushed past Wong while he was still speaking and carefully set his daughter on the ground. She wasn't pale yet, but he'd seen more blood in his car and knew it hadn't stopped yet. Stephen, wonderfully calm and collected Stephen, rose from his seat and examined them with those intelligent eyes.

“What's the problem, Tony?” He drew in a deep breath, taking a few minutes to gather himself. Stephen sat Morgan down in a chair. Her protests from the car were no more, but she continually rolled her eyes. Tony could see so much of himself in her it was like a mirror. Stephen turned back to Tony and gestured for him to speak. Honestly, he had the patience of a saint. 

“She...internal... _blood_.” Stephen nodded and turned back to Morgan, who looked up at the doctor and shrugged.

“I tried to explain to him, but he freaked out and wouldn't listen. You know how he gets, Steph.” Stephen, the traitor, nodded and helped Tony into a chair. Soon, a cup of tea was in his hands and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He realized, somewhat belatedly, that Stephen was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, looking far more normal than he remembered the wizard doc ever appearing.

“Okay, miss Morgan, tell me what you need from me.” Tony sipped his tea and waited for her to admit she needed healing or blood tests. Something.

“The only thing I need is a Tylenol and a trip to the convenience store. Dad, you don't need to worry. I'm not hurt. At all. Perfectly normal.” Tony felt the blanket wrap tighter around him. He thought it was the cloak at first, but it was hovering by Morgan. Stephen was watching him with a sympathetic tilt to his head. More sipping, this time to cover his embarrassment. This was just like the time he had Stephen rush over to his lakeside cabin because she was lethargic and refused to eat or drink. 

Turned out she had the stomach flu.

“Right. Well, I can't offer the medicine, but I can get you to the store. Then I can explain to your father what just happened.” Tony arched his brow but allowed Morgan to disappear through the glowing circle without comment.

“Tony...” He detected the gentle humor in his voice and grumbled. His teacup filled automatically and he smiled in appreciation.

“So, she's okay?” Stephen nodded, his lips tilted in a handsome smile. 

“Yes. She's quite healthy. I've known her for most of her life by now and I can safely say she's doing wonderful.” He crouched down in front of Tony and waited for him to meet his eyes. Which he eventually did, somewhat stubbornly. “She's twelve and experiencing a very normal teenage female phenomenon. I'm sure you've heard of it, having been with Pepper.” Tony didn't flinch at the mention of his late ex-wife, though he did feel like an idiot.

Of course that's what it was.

“Oh. Right. I knew that. Well, I'm sorry we bothered you so late.” Stephen shook his head and smiled. Tony hadn't seen him smile this much probably ever. Except maybe when Morgan was a baby and he would come to visit, but Stephen didn't know about that.

“It's understandable, Tony. You worry about her. You were Iron Man for how long? Hell, you've seen people die; nearly died yourself. I'm sure she understands too. And really, you're no bother. I enjoy Stark company more than I thought I ever would, considering how obnoxious you can be.” He nudged Tony's knee, pulling a chuckle from Tony. “Seriously, take it easy on yourself. The only one probably bothered is Wong, and everything bothers him.” Morgan returned as he finished speaking, bags in hand and glancing between them. Tony's heart swelled with love and pride for his daughter, embarrassment long forgotten. 

“I see you finally calmed down.” Her gaze settled on where Stephen remained crouched in front of Tony, and he definitely did not like the mischievous look he caught on her face. It was one he'd seen a couple times from Pepper. One he coined himself. She dug out a bag of candy and tossed it to him, then held up another. “I brought you a bag too, Steph. If you want it.” She passed it to Tony, who handed it to Stephen. He set it aside and smiled over to Morgan.

“You have everything you need then?” She nodded, glancing over to Tony and tilting her head.

“I was going to ask if we would finish that movie, but I just remembered I have homework I forgot to do. Do you mind watching him, Steph? I need to be able to focus on my work.” Stephen chuckled while Tony turned a fierce glare on his daughter. When he noticed she was smirking at him, it all clicked. Oh, she was _definitely_ a Stark, the little devil. A lot of the time, she was worse about his teeny tiny, hardly-worth-mentioning, crush on the sorcerer than Rhodey and Bruce. 

Really, it wasn't anything major. At all. They just loved to tease him.

“I'll certainly keep an eye on him. Enjoy your evening, Morgan. And if you have any homework questions, you know I'll- we'll be here.” Stephen stood, Tony instantly missing the warmth and soothing presence, and opened a portal for Morgan to get home since Tony was not going to be driving. Stephen probably figured it really was so he wouldn't distract Morgan or something, but he and his daughter both knew Tony probably wouldn't have gone back anyway. Before she disappeared into the fiery ring, she mouthed 'you're welcome, dad' and winked. 

Stephen didn't seem to notice, busy picking up a few things and then closing the portal when she was gone. Tony snuggled down into the chair – Stephen's chair, actually – and inhaled the calming scent of tea. The wizard had finally finished whatever he was doing and settled down into a chair near Tony, which surprised him. Not the fact that a chair that wasn't there a second ago suddenly appeared – that came with the territory of knowing a powerful wizard – but that Stephen was choosing to read his magic books by him. He usually preferred to be alone when he studied. Then again, Stephen was very protective of his museum, and he probably wanted to make sure Tony didn't wander off and touch something he shouldn't. 

Smart of him, actually.

“If you don't mind, Stark, I have to finish reading this. Feel free to let me know if you need anything, though. I am your babysitter after all.” He smirked before opening his book. Tony glared, but it didn't last long as concentration washed over Stephen's face. He sipped his tea and let himself smile. Tony thanked his stars for a magic wizard who supplied endless cups of tea. Who had magic blankets that could hug him, comfort him, until he was calm and relaxed again. His panic attacks from New York were nearly nonexistent now that he was retired, but they did flare up every once in a while.

It wasn't just the tea and blankets, though. Stephen himself was a great comfort to him, even back before Tony had a crush on him. He helped Tony ground himself and focus on breathing, those stupidly beautiful galaxy eyes almost hypnotic and trapping his own panicked gaze until the attack subsided. The soft baritone broke through his cluttered thoughts more than anyone or anything else, though more recently it was having the opposite effect of the calming it usually offered.

Now that he was calm, he was getting antsy just sitting there studying Stephen's face. Tony was someone who needed to move around, to be stimulated constantly. He was relaxed now, but in a minute or two, his brain would switch back into genius mode and fill with more thoughts than any normal person could probably handle. Tony could hardly handle the information that filled his mind all hours of the day. He needed something to distract himself.

“Um, Stephen?” Blue eyes flicked up to meet his over the book. His hair hung softly in his face, for once not styled back, and it was a nice image. Really nice. He cleared his thoughts and smiled. “I know you guys are a little behind the times here, but would you happen to have a television or radio somewhere?” Stephen snorted and closed the book.

“We're not savages, Tony. I have a radio in my room, and I believe Wong has a television in his. I never really bother with the television unless he tells me there is something I need to see on the news. I prefer to read or listen to music.” Tony scratched his chin. He would rather watch tv, but this was a chance to see more of the sanctum. More of Stephen's space. He couldn't pass it up. Plus, music wasn't that bad, and he was getting tired anyway. Age was finally getting to him.

“Right. Music, then. That sounds nice. Thanks.” Together, they made their way up the staircase and down a dark hallway. Tony stuck close, unsure what magical objects lurked in the shadows. Okay, and because he couldn't help himself, taking advantage of the knowledge that Tony didn't trust magic, that he was often afraid of it, to press closer under the guise of seeking protection or comfort. Stephen didn't comment, pushing through a pair of double doors into a large room lit up only by moonlight. Stephen waved a hand and a lamp flickered to life, washing out some of the silvery light.

Tony swept his gaze around the room, tidy and mystical, and whistled lowly.

“Look at you with the fancy magic room, Stranger. Seriously, though, this is really neat.” Stephen shook his head and laughed.

“Well, I can't take credit for that. I inherited it when I became the master and protector of the sanctum. But, I will admit I had expensive taste back when I was a successful surgeon, so it's not like this is uncomfortable for me. Definitely my style.” Tony perked up at that information as they entered the room. He never really heard anything about Stephen's life before magic. Before he studied at Hogwarts.

“Well, whoever's it was originally had great taste in decorating. I bet Thor would go on for hours about the architecture.” The room was big enough to host a party in, but for all that space there was hardly anything in it. A bookcase filled with some books sat against the left wall, a desk to the right. There was a window to the right of the bookcase with a breathtaking view of the city and another in front of the desk. Center stage was the four-poster bed, a massive sea of thick blue blankets and fluffy pillows. There was even a canopy, though it was rolled up and didn't look used. A small end table was on the right of the bed. There was also a wardrobe near the bedroom door they were walking through and a full-length mirror next to that. A rug sat on the wood floor at the front of the bed, emerald green in color and fluffy to the touch.

“Wow, Stephen. You really need a decorator. This room is severely lacking.” Stephen was busy digging around in his wardrobe and didn't answer at first. Tony continued examining the room, flinching when movement caught his eye. It was only the cloak settling on a chair pushed under the desk.

“I don't really spend much time here. Up until a few weeks ago it only had a bed in it. Here,” Tony glanced over and found clothes being handed to him. “sleeping clothes.” He took them with a shy smile. Tony Stark did _not_ shy smile.

Only for Stephen. 

After he was dressed in clothes that were far too big for him, Stephen showed him how to set up the radio. Tony easily figured out the controls the wizard only blinked at. Machines and electronics were his specialty. 

“Great. Let me know if you need anything, okay? I'll be in the library.” Something occurred to him as he slipped beneath the covers and settled back against the mountain of pillows he made. Stephen chuckled as he moved about the room, tidying his desk and putting things into the wardrobe. Tony sat there and just drank in the sleepy movements, relaxed and content for the first time in so long. He was going to have to thank his daughter for this.

“I just thought of something. Where are you going to sleep? I mean, if I'm _here_...” Stephen turned, his brows furrowed. 

“I just figured I'd come back here. This is my _bed_ room, after all.” Tony nearly choked on his tongue. Sharing a _bed_??? Wearing his clothes??? “Unless that makes you uncomfortable?” Tony quickly shook his head, coughing to hopefully cover the blush he felt creeping up his neck. He was anything but uncomfortable with the idea.

“It's your room, doc. I'm totally fine with it. Really.” Oh, he really, _really_ was. In fact, his heart was skipping important beats, but all he could focus on the image of them wrapped together in the blankets. He could just taste the minty kiss and smell the brewing coffee/tea combination as they talked over breakfast. How he wished, but of course Tony was nothing if not realistic. He simply nodded, hoping the gesture didn't seem too robotic. Stephen watched him for a moment, nodded once, and turned to leave. 

Left to his own devices, he rolled out of the bed, hips swaying to the soothing tune Stephen left playing, and decided to poke around the wizard room. Was there something magical and forbidden hidden in the private quarters of the world's defender against anything other-dimensional and mystical? Tony's curious side couldn't resist searching and his fearful-of-anything-magic side needed to be sure he was totally safe. Not that he didn't trust Stephen; he just needed to be sure. He couldn't rest until he knew.

He searched over the desk first, sifting through papers with a foreign language scrawled on it. His Stark-Tech glasses told him it was Latin, another page in Sanskrit, and one that FRIDAY couldn't identify. Apparently, Strange was in the translating business according to what was written on them.

He briefly imagined getting some sort of note or letter from him written in beautiful Sanskrit. Tony wondered how he was able to write with his hands being the way they were, but he supposed with magic, anything was possible.

Next, he scanned over the bookcase across the room. It took up all the wall space and was stuffed full of books. Unlike the collection in the library, these seemed like non-magic books. He pulled one out and rolled his eyes when it was a medical book. There were a couple popular mysteries in the mix, including Sherlock Holmes, and some medical journal that he skipped right over in favor of a plain brown leather book. No title? No author? Possibly a journal of some sort?

To his disappointment, it was certainly a journal. An _empty_ one. He put it back and made his way to the wardrobe, pulling it open expecting to find twenty copies of the blue robes inside. Instead, aside from the one robe he wore, it was empty. 

Huh?

“Where does he hide his clothes in here?” He blinked and a pair of pants appeared. Ah...a _magic_ wardrobe. Cuz why not?

“Do you always snoop through people's rooms when they leave you alone?” He slammed the doors shut and turned sheepishly towards Stephen, who was standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. At least he didn't seem mad.

“Um..yeah. Well, I mean no. I don't always. I just- I needed to make sure there was...you know...” To his relief, he nodded.

“I figured that and removed anything magical while you were getting ready. Well, except the rug here. But it's harmless.” Tony never felt more grateful for a friend as a considerate as Stephen. It's probably why he was able to tip over the line from friendly admiration to something a bit sweeter. Well, that, and being Awesome Facial Hair Bros.

“Thanks, Steph. Really.” Stephen cocked his head, which, coupled with his sleepy eyes and plainclothes, had Tony melting into a stupid fond puddle on the floor. Definitely not very _Iron Man_ of him.

“You're welcome, I suppose. I'm not really sure what you're thanking me for, but you're welcome all the same.” If Stephen wasn't so against hugging, he'd pull him in right there.

“Well, now that I know I'm safe I guess I can hit the sack.” He turned away, skin prickling in excitement. The blanket that had been wrapped around him when he arrived was hung on his shoulders once more, almost folding him into an embrace. He glanced down at it curiously, then back at Stephen, who was putting something in the wardrobe.

“Is this blanket sentient. It keeps, like, hugging me.”

“Ow.” Tony giggled when Stephen bumped his head on the top of the wardrobe. He looked over to Tony and scratched his neck.

“Erm...no. I enchanted it because you were freaking out and needed comforting, but I couldn't do anything myself.” Tony wished he had, but that was neither here nor there. It explained why the thing was holding him so tightly, but he wasn't panicking anymore. Well, he was kind of freaking out, but it was in a good way. He was excited, maybe a little nervous, and more than eager to go to sleep.

Who was this Tony Stark? Rhodey would be proud he was getting to sleep at a decent time; and then he would probably be disappointed when he found out it was for a guy.

“Oh. Cool. Magic is pretty handy, then.” Stephen actually _beamed_ at him. Something fluttered in Tony's stomach.

“Yes, I would say magic is quite helpful. Come on, I promised your daughter I'd babysit you and it's probably past your bedtime.” Tony balked at his words, though he allowed Stephen to lead him to the left side of the bed.

“Iron Man doesn't have a bedtime!” The wizard chuckled.

“That's not what I'm told by Peter and Morgan. Apparently, Iron Man has to take naps and go to bed before midnight. Otherwise, he becomes cranky.” Oh, he was _so_ getting them back for telling Stephen that. He did _not_ have a bedtime, and he certainly didn't want his doctor wizard knowing if he did. He was independent and manly and too old for such things.

“Yeah, well, they have this thing where they like to try and embarrass me. Make me out to be an old man when I'm anything _but_.” The blanket dropped from his shoulders and folded itself at the bottom of the bed, and while he could admit he was shorter than the average man, the blanket seemed a mile away. The bed was massive, far too big for one person. He quickly realized why Stephen was okay with Tony staying there- the bed was so big, there was no way they'd run into each other while sleeping.

Well, that was okay. He could still say he'd shared covers with the gorgeous wizard. He snuggled down into the covers, trying to watch as Stephen readied himself for bed without being too obvious. Probably failing., but Strange didn't seem to be paying attention to anything. Tony knew 'lost in thought' looked like.

“Penny for your thoughts, doc? I'm a great listener.” Stephen sat on the edge of the bed and turned to look at Tony. With the silvery moonlight pouring in the room, his blue eyes were absolutely ethereal and had Tony's breath freezing in his chest. He could nearly see magic swirling through them, but then Stephen blinked and it was gone.

“I've heard otherwise tonight, Anthony.” His heart stumbled. The last time he was called 'Anthony' was when he was a child, and normally he hated it because it was only used by his father- and only when he was in trouble. His mother always called him 'Tony', so he preferred it. The way Stephen said it, however, well, he wouldn't mind hearing it wrapped in that silky quiet voice all the time.

“Yeah, well, I was worried she was hurt at the time. I'm not right now.” Stephen shook his head and finally slid under the covers. Excitement buzzed under his skin and his heart thundered, even though he was a good distance away from Tony. And had his back to him.

None of that mattered because he was in the wizard's bed. Tony was soon able to close his eyes and sleep deeper than he ever had before.

The next morning, he found them much closer than before, Stephen on his back and Tony almost pressed into his side. The sun slanting in through the window cut across the wizard's sleeping face and Tony was instantly transfixed. There was something warm and intimate about waking up and seeing someone sleeping in the morning glow. Especially when said person was as offensively handsome as Stephen.

He subtly snuggled closer to the sleeping wizard, allowing the warmth radiating from his skin to lull him back to sleep. He could be a little late to work.

(He didn't know it, but Stephen was watching the interaction from the astral plane and making a few important connections. And he was smiling.)


End file.
